This disclosure relates to power distribution systems and, more specifically, to solid state contactors between busses.
In a typical electrical power distribution system, such as an aircraft electrical power distribution system, a power center includes at least one essential bus for distributing power to various components. A plurality of power sources may communicate power to the essential bus, including any number of AC and DC busses. The power sources are typically coupled to the essential bus using a DC contactor and a diode in series, which undesirably adds size and weight to the system. There is also a significant power loss when standard power diodes are used to conduct current.